Reality Ripple
by PLXXX
Summary: The balance of time is being distubed and changing the future throwing Mount Olympus into chaos. Percy must defeat the son of Kronos before the biggest decsion is undone, the defeat of Kronos. Percabeth, Lukabeth Unfortunately . Rated K.


_**Percy POV**_

_1 year after the battle with Kronos…_

My dreams are usually vivid but this one was not.

It was like I was in a place where the dimension itself is rippling and destroying itself. Like a reflection on water that is rippling.

I saw me standing before Poseidon feeling the same feelings I felt a year ago.

Though my heart it ached and ached and I felt tired and broken.

I felt like crying, I don't know why I didn't, or did I? I stood before the gods looking for a familiar face; all I saw was Annabeth wrapping her arms around Luke, Blue-eyed Luke, not caring about me or anything. Just her gaga stare at Luke.

My mind was racing. _This isn't right_ I screamed in my head_._

I couldn't catch my thoughts but only two words were clear. _I accept. _Now I could barely remember anything only that I'm Percy Jackson and I am depressed right now and in a huge decision.

The two words were itching to get out. I felt blinded then my mind went blank.

"I accept" I heard myself say. I felt regret the world was upside down as Poseidon raised his hand and there was a flash.

I felt nothing,_ am I dead? _I thought.

No I started to feel a sensation of laziness mixed with sleepiness. Then a taste returned.

I slowly realized I felt like I was laying on a cloud.

Then I heard someone repeat a name over and over, "Percy, Percy".

_Who's Percy? _I thought, I really felt drunk, _Wait who am I?_

Then I felt as if my body was being sucked back to the real world, "PERCY" someone said.

I sat up in bed.

"Seriously Percy just because you beat the Titan lord doesn't mean you can sleep until 1 o'clock" Grover said.

Wow, I felt tired, as if I was being bent on a torture machine, I felt numb and I wanted to close my eyes and forget Grover.

I was also out till 1 in the afternoon, I must have been really tired yesterday.

I let out a mighty yawn and got up.

"Percy what time did you fall asleep last night?" Grover asked.

"I don't know" My voice sound hoarse and cracked.

Grover looked at me for a second trying to read my expression and looked at him normally.

I thought he was going to tell me something big but instead he said, "Percy get dressed"

I got up and sorted through my clothes.

"Do you mind?" I said, "Oh, sorry I'll be outside," Then Grover walked out of my cabin with a look that told me to hurry up.

I put on my clothes and went through my morning routine.

My thoughts were blurry with flashes from my dream, but I managed to get my pants on the right way.

"Grover, you can come in now," and he walked in with a relieved expression.

"So what's up" I asked.

"You were having a bad dream, weren't you" he said,

"What happened to 'good morning Percy'?" I asked sarcastically

"Percy I'm worried"

"What did I do while I was asleep?" I knew he was serious.

By now we were walking through Camp

"After breakfast Annabeth and I came to check on you, and we heard you dreaming.

"You were fidgeting and saying stuff like 'gods' and 'choice' and 'why Annabeth', until Annabeth left to Archery practice.

"Soon you started saying 'Luke' and 'Kronos' and 'ripple', you cried a bit and last…" he shivered "…you said 'I accept'"

I frowned and started to relate the words to my dream, "What was your dream about?" Grover asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it" and I tried to focus on some younger half-bloods who were playing Frisbee.

One of the best things about Grover is that he knows when I'm upset and won't try to get what he wants from me.

I thought about my dream and Grover walked there.

The mood was tense so I changed the subject. "I missed breakfast didn't I" I said sadly.

"Don't worry, lunch starts in 10 minutes"

_**Later that day…**_

Grove and I went through the day normally until about 5 O'clock when Chiron trotted into the arena, and watched me battle two Apollo kids.

"Percy may I speak with you and Mr. Underwood" Chiron said seriously.

"Sure" Grover said and he ran after Chiron.

I took off my armor and followed them.

_**Later at the Big House...**_

When we sat in the activities room Chiron seemed to be in a hurry.

"Percy you have been requested to go to Olympus immediately by request of the gods"

"Why do I have to go to Olympus?" I asked.

"Percy there are things going on, things beyond the gods' powers,"

"Chiron you're kind of scaring me"

"The gods were scared of this crisis"

The gods were scared that can't be good.

"You will learn more when you go to Olympus,"

"Am I going to accompany him?" Grover asked,

"No, I called you here for a different reason of equal importance there is a Half-blood with odd powers in San Francisco," Chiron said.

"What do you mean when you say odd?" Grover asked,

"As in he has powers that do not correspond with any of the previously known gods"

"What?" Grover asked,

"No time, hurry and depart as soon as possible"

"I'm right on it" and with that Grover rushed out.

_**Later at Olympus**_

At the door the keeper that was at the front desk the first time I came to Olympus was waiting at the front door.

"Hurry up, hurry up," he said.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" I asked.

He looked at me with pale blue eyes "Maybe you're just going slower"

He stalked off, "Why does everyone speak in riddles?" I mumbled.

I took the key from the guard and waited in the elevator as I waited for a few minutes

I couldn't help but admire the work Annabeth had done to Olympus; she was even planning building another level to the hall of the gods.

The statues looked new and there were more parks and temples.

I quickly reached the top of Mount Olympus panting. I looked up and felt really small.

I thought this place couldn't get any bigger. I walked up to the door and waited. I didn't know what to do.

So I waited until my and ADHD took over I impulsively knocked on the tremendous doors even though the gods couldn't possibly hear me.

The doors opened, I entered grumbling that how couldn't they possibly hear me knock.

I entered and saw Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, and Hermes all seated in their thrones with great pride.

I stalked up and felt like a slouching peasant in front of them.

I waited for Poseidon to beckon me forward and kneeled before in front of his throne.

"Rise" he said.

"Do you know why you're here demigod" Zeus thundered obviously unhappy about something.

"Allow me to explain before Zeus blows the nice extra level to Olympus, that you're girlfriend made for us" Poseidon said.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Athena scowling me and Poseidon.

"About a week ago we felt a disturbance in the world; at first we foolishly ignored it until Hermes brought us a message of a man in New Orleans who started aging backwards—"

"How is that possible?" I blurted out,

"We do not know Perseus but, then something else happened, 3 days ago a man was thrown back in his life to a huge decision and changed the future, which affected a lot of people in different ways.

"You may think that this isn't a problem but this did something to the progression of history, it changes many people, like 2 years ago you should have entered the underworld and rescued you, friend Nico,

"Because of this one change we have not feared for anyone's lives yet but be careful time is being changed but there is only one cause we can think of… there may be a son of Kronos out there,"


End file.
